Scraps
This page is for scraps of code and other things not meant for any specific project, or otherwise not worthy of a page on their own. John original A young lady stands before you. It just so happens that she is thirteen years old, with an adorable overbite and a pair of squarish glasses. Her skin is pale and her hair is dark, sticking up in messy spikes. Her figure is gawky, still developing. She wears a bluish-green single-breasted suit over a black shirt with bright green tie and a bright green blobby ghost on the breast. Age-up basic A tall lady stands before you. It just so happens that she is twenty-six years old, with a slight and adorable overbite, and wears a pair of squarish glasses. Her skin is a pale pink and her hair is black, a little disheveled but not unattractively so. Her figure is slender, but well-developed with reasonably sized curves. Vriska ascii Scorpio Equius originals Equius is a troll, and shares the grey skin and orange horns of all her race. She appears around 18 in human years, easily standing six feet in height, with considerable muscle mass. She wears broken sunglasses, and her teeth are sharp like fangs. Her horns are shaped like arrows. She has long black hair that extends down her back, with a prominent widow's peak. She is currently wearing a tank top with a blue Sagittarius sign on it, a short black skirt and black stockings. Equius is a troll, and shares the grey skin and orange horns of all her race. One of her horns in broken in half, the other is the shape of an arrow with the tip broken off. She appears around 21 in human years, easily standing six feet in height, with considerable muscle mass. She wears broken sunglasses, and a few of her teeth are broken. She has long, unkempt black hair that extends down her back, with a prominent widow's peak. She is currently wearing a tank top with a blue Sagittarius sign on it, a short black skirt and black stockings. Equius is a troll, and shares the grey skin and orange horns of all his race. He also has the facial fins and razor-sharp teeth common to seadwelling trolls. His horns are shaped like arrows. He appears around 18 in human years, easily standing six feet in height, with considerable muscle mass. He wears dark-tinted swimming goggles, with one of the lenses cracked. He has long black hair that extends down his back, with a prominent widow's peak. He is currently wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a purple Sagittarius sign on it, and a black pair of swimming trunks. You see a tall, well-built human boy, around sixteen years old. He appears to be of mixed race, with black hair to his shoulders, dark skin, and deep blue eyes. He wears a sweat-stained short-sleeved white t-shirt and blue denim jeans. You see a tall, well-built human girl, around sixteen years old. She apears to be of mixed race, with black hair to her shoulders, dark skin and deep blue eyes. She wears a sweat-stained, short-sleeved, white t-shirt and blue denim jeans. Other Gamzee %bansi(m,FM03) - OUTFITNAME%b%bansi(hx,OUTFITPARTS) Specifically formalwear. Equius Something for Eq to wear. Anna original This young woman is quite pale, though not enough to be called abnormal. Her straight platinum-blonde hair falls to her lower back, swaying in even the gentlest of breezes. She wears a single earring in her left ear, which looks to be a small fluorite in a platinum setting. It is difficult to tell what colour her eyes are, as she almost never opens them these days. Despite this, a pair of small silver-framed glasses rest on the bridge of her nose, with the lenses tinted so heavily purple as to be opaque. Her nose is a bit on the smaller side, but by no means out of proportion on her face. She has full lips, coloured a deep red which seems almost black in low light. She is currently wearing something a bit more appropriate for cooler weather. Around her neck is a thin gray scarf, a bit shorter than average. She has on a red button-down shirt beneath a dark blue duster, which is left unbuttoned for convenience. The coat has two strips of fabric sewn into the back, which drape down over a pair of large slits cut into the coat. Around her waist is a light grey skirt, reaching nearly to the floor. Completing the outfit is a pair of black slip-on flats. Her most unusual feature is a pair of large wings which come from her back. The left wing is demonic and batlike, the colour somewhere between black and dark brown. When the light strikes her the right way, the wing becomes semi-transparent, allowing one to see the delicate bone structure. The right wing is almost angelic, covered with charcoal gray feathers. The feathers soon grow darker as they move towards the wingtip, where they become almost black. She has a rather large wingspan, though she keeps them close against her back to avoid bumping things. original 2 Her attire seems to have changed recently. She is wearing a Union Jack bandana on her head, which covers the tops of her ears and her forehead. She wears a light jacket over a short-sleeved red shirt. Both the coat and her shirt have a pair of small holes over her shoulderblades. Her hands are covered by a pair of leather gloves, with the thumb and forefinger of the left cut off to the first knuckle. Lower, she wears a pair of slightly worn blue jeans, with a thin belt around her waist to hold them in place. Strangely, she has what appears to be a knife in a sheathe attached to her belt. In a drastic change from her normal habits, she is actually wearing a pair of black boots, which are laced up tightly. original 3 formal She seems to have selected a formal outfit for the moment. Wrapped snugly around her body is a backless halter-top dress colored the rich maroon-red of fine dark wine. It falls to just below her knees, with a plunging neckline that makes a sharp V coming to a point at her waist. The normally daring cut is softened, however, by the equally backless black halter-top she wears under the dress, covering her chest but just shy of being skin-tight. Both sides of the dress bear slits to the top of her thighs, occasionally providing a view of the black garter belt and suspenders underneath. She covers her legs with opaque black stockings with lace trim, held up by those suspenders, and wears a pair of wine-red closed-toe pumps in patent leather that match the tone of the dress perfectly. Black arm-warmers protect her arms from upper bicep to wrist, trimmed with lace at both ends, and the glossy polish on her nails matches the color of her dress and heels. Completing the outfit is a matched set of jewelry, a silver chain necklace and a pair of stud earrings. The necklace pendant and the earrings share the same design, a Star of Lakshmi in delicate silver lines set with a sparkling, dark red ruby in the center. skimpy She wears a rather revealing outfit at the moment: a cropped top, skirt, and sandals. The bright sky-blue top is shaped something like a sports bra, with the same bare shoulders and shoulderblades, except for its just slightly higher cut at the bottom edge which exposes a generous but still tasteful amount of undercleavage. Her abs are left bare to her waist, where a pleated cotton skirt in a blue and white argyle pattern wraps around her hips. The bottom of the skirt barely reaches the top of her thighs when she stands up, though it at least covers enough to avoid outright indecency. At the end of her long and shapely legs, she wears a pair of low-heeled white leather sandals with light cork soles and little white leather flowers as accents. Her nails all match, bearing a soft pink base and clean white tips in the French style. Category:MUSH